The Victim
by Cuterist
Summary: A Lyoko mission goes horribly wrong, when Odd is captured by William. Is there anything the others can do to save him?
1. Trapped

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever. I apologize for my bad english, I'm sure there is some (or many) grammar mistakes, I hope you don't mind. In the story, William still is under XANA's control.**

 **Warnings: dark (violence, blood, etc).**

 **(^ The first chapter isn't that dark though.)**

 **I do not own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

Jeremie was sitting in his chair, waiting for his friends to arrive at the factory. He had been there for 2 hours, trying to figure out XANA's new plan. He still wasn't sure what XANA tried to do yesterday.

Aelita was on her way to an activated tower in the desert sector, while Odd and Ulrich were fighting against krabs. Suddenly, the scyphozoa appeared and grabbed Ulrich. Yumi had already been devirtualized and Aelita was too far from Ulrich to help him, so Odd was their last hope. Luckily, Odd had destroyed the last krab and he was able to save Ulrich just in time by shooting the scyphozoa with four laser arrows. Somehow, the scyphozoa exploded when Odd shot it with one more laser arrow.

Jeremie didn't know why it had exploded, it had been one of the strongest monsters out there. But now it was gone, and it was just a good thing, wasn't it? Honestly, he didn't care, he was more worried about Ulrich. What did XANA want from him? Why did he send the scyphozoa after him? What was he planning? Jeremie couldn't tell.

The doors of the elevator opened. Jeremie smiled at his four friends who greeted him.

"What took you so long?" Jeremie asked as they came in and the doors closed.

"Oh, we were eating lunch", Aelita said. Jeremie didn't understand how they could be eating while XANA was planning something. But he didn't mind, of course they needed some food or otherwise they couldn't focus on their mission in Lyoko.

"Actually, we ate 40 minutes ago, it was Odd who needed half an hour to eat", Ulrich said and nudged Odd's shoulder.

"Hey don't blame me, it was not my fault that there were meatballs", Odd said with a smile while Aelita giggled.

"So Jeremie, what's the plan?" the pink haired girl asked and smiled at him.

"Oh, well I didn't find out anything, so I want you to go to sector five, Aelita could find some important information", Jeremie explained.

"But isn't that risky? If we get devirtualized and Ulrich is left alone, XANA could send the scyphozoa after him", Yumi asked and raised an eyebrow.

"But it exploded, so it's gone now, right?" Odd asked.

"Yeah but what if XANA made a new one?" Ulrich said and looked at Odd who was looking thoughtful. Jeremie got out of the chair.

"That is possible, and it is surely risky, but we need to know what XANA wants from Ulrich. And going to sector five might be the only way to find out. We have no choice", Jeremie said and looked at Aelita. She knew they had to do it.

"And if Ulrich gets into a trouble, I will devirtualize him immediately", Jeremie said and looked at Ulrich who nodded.

"Okay then, when are we going?" Yumi asked accepting the plan, she knew Jermie wouldn't let the scyphozoa get Ulrich.

"Right now. Get into the scanner room", Jeremie said and sat back in to his chair.

* * *

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Aelita! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Aelita! Virtualization!" Jeremie virtualized the three Lyoko Warriors in to sector five.

* * *

William saw through his mind as Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita virtualized. He really wanted to send the scyphozoa after Ulrich, but no, he didn't have one anymore, thanks to the cat boy. William had an annoyed look on his face. He hated the cat boy, he had messed up his plan. But now, he had a new, evil little plan. He smiled evilly. It was time to implement his plan.

* * *

It was Odd's turn to get virtualized. He stepped into one of the scanner. Jeremie pressed some keys on the super computer, and the scanner closed.

"Transfer Odd!" Jeremie started to virtualize him. Everything seemed to be normal. "Scanner Odd!" He didn't notice anything abnormal yet. "Virtualization!"

For a few seconds he thought that Odd was virtualized and he was in sector five, but then a window opened with a big, red exclamation mark, Odd's model under it. The super computer started to beep.

"Einstein, is Odd coming or not?" Jeremie heard Ulrich's voice. Jeremie was nonplussed, what had went wrong during Odd's virtualization? He got to the scanner room as fast as he could.

Odd wasn't there. 'Oh no...' he thought and hurried back to the super computer. He opened a few files and started to check what had happened. He didn't find any answers and he started to worry.

"Jeremie? Are you there?" Aelita asked with a worried voice. Jeremie didn't know how he was going to explain that Odd was missing.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Uh, are you sure Odd is not there?" he asked and hoped that Odd had somehow virtualized, even though he knew that it wasn't possible.

"No, he's not here", Yumi said and looked around her. She understood that something was wrong. "Jeremie where is he? Did something happen?" she asked and looked at Ulrich and Aelita. They looked confused.

"Uh... something went wrong with his virtualization", Jeremie started. The Lyoko Warriors looked at each other with worried looks.

"I don't understand, I did everything correctly... I didn't even find anything abnormal... this might be XANA, but there is no activated tower", Jeremie continued.

Aelita was really confused. XANA attacked without activating a tower? But how?

"Jeremie you didn't answer my first question", Yumi broke the silence. "If he still is somewhere in Lyoko, you can just bring him back, right?"

It took a while for Jeremie to answer. "I wish I could, but I can't..."

"Why?" Ulrich asked as he heard Jeremie's words. Jeremie wasn't able to devirtualize Odd? What was going on? He was really worried about his best friend.

"Because he's not in Lyoko. He's not here either. I can't find him anywhere... he is just... lost."

* * *

Odd fell on his feet when his virtualization was ready. He was ready to go to a new mission. But then he realized that he wasn't in Lyoko. He was wearing his normal clothes, not his Lyoko form. He wasn't sure where he was, but he was in a forest. The forest wasn't the one next to his school, there were many huge spruces. It wasn't typical forest type in France.

"What the... where am I?" he was so confused. "Umm, Einstein, why did you send me here?" he asked. He heard no response. "Jeremie! Can you hear me!?" He yelled, but didn't hear Jeremie's voice. "Jeremieee!" He started to be afraid. Jeremie didn't hear him? Or maybe he just didn't answer him? No, Odd knew that Jeremy would answer him. But why didn't he hear him? What was going on?

Odd's heart skipped one beat as Odd felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw William. 'Oh great, just what I needed', Odd thought and took three steps back, he didn't want to be so close to XANA, especially because he was probably behind this. William looked directly at Odd's eyes. Odd felt uncomfortable, William's eyes were so creepy. Odd started to back off slowly, but William followed him.

"What do you want?" Odd asked as calmly as he could and started to take bigger steps.

"Oh, catboy", William laughed, still watching Odd at the eyes. "You don't need to know, even though you'll understand it soon", he said with a terrifying smile. "You can't escape from me. The only way to get out of here, is dying. But don't worry, cat boy, I'm not going to kill you right away, I'm sure we are going to have fun", he said with an evil grin.

Odd was horrified and tried to hide his scared look. He had to get out of there, this was the first time William really scared him. He thought about horrible things that could happen if he stayed there. He turned around and started to run for his life.

He didn't know where he was going, but he ran as fast as he could, trying to get far away from William. He heard William's steps behind him, following him, so Odd tried to run faster. He felt his heart beating really fast and it started to hurt, but he didn't even think about stopping running. He wasn't as strong and sustainable as in Lyoko, and it was difficult to run in an unfamiliar forest, but he had to keep on going.

William reached Odd, and when he was close enough, he shot Odd with a black electric ball. Odd felt awful pain in his back, and he fell on the ground screaming in pain.

He wished that somebody could hear him, but he knew that nobody did. He was sure about it. But was he right?

William laughed evilly. The whole idea was that the cat boy was being heard.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I will update as soon as possible. Please leave a review! :)**


	2. Dripping blood

**A/N I'm sorry it took long but here is the second chapter, yay! I already warned you in the first chapter, but this is going to be darker.**

 **Sorry for my bad english.**

 **Code Lyoko isn't mine. I wish it was.**

* * *

The supercomputer ran several programs. Jeremie had to find out what was going on, but he didn't find any answers, the supercomputer didn't recognize anything abnormal.

"Have you found out anything, Jeremie?" he heard Yumi asking. He hadn't, and that made him worry, but he tried to stay calm, he knew he would find the answer somehow.

"No, unfortunately nothing. I still don't know what is going on, but I'll keep searching", he answered and opened some new files. This all was just so strange. He heard everything Odd said, but it seemed like Odd didn't hear him. Where was he, and who was he talking with?

* * *

"I'm so worried about him...", Aelita said quietly. "If he screamed and then went silent, what if... what if he...", Aelita couldn't finish as tears started to form in her eyes. Yumi walked to Aelita and hugged her gently, promising that Odd would be okay.

Ulrich watched the two girls hugging next to him. Darn, he missed his best friend. If someone hurted Odd, he would pay.

"I'll keep searching, however there is nothing we can do to help Odd for now, so try to complete the mission as quickly as possible, okay?" they heard Jeremie say. The Lyoko Warriors agreed and started to run as fast as they could.

* * *

Odd opened his eyes. He was on his back on the ground, but he was moving; William had taken his arm on his hand and he was dragging him towards a small, old-looking cottage. Odd wanted to get up and fight back, but he was too tired and powerless. He looked up at William, gosh, he looked so scary from this angle.

William opened the door and pulled Odd roughly inside, then locked the door. He didn't want his victim to escape, though he was too weak to do so. Odd got up slowly as he scanned the cottage with a horrified look. It was dark, there were no lights and there was only one window which was broken, and there were spiderwebs all over the place.

Before he even realized, William pushed him violently and he flew in the air, hitting a wall painfully. He fell to the floor and left out a loud moan as he felt his ankle spraining.

William walked to Odd and grabbed him by his hoodie, pulling him on his feet. Another moan escaped his lips, it hurted to put weight on his ankle. William didn't care, actually, it was interesting to see the "so brave and invulnerable" catboy so weak and afraid this time. He smiled evilly as he started to rip Odd's hoodie roughtly.

* * *

The three Lyoko Warriors ran towards the elevator. No one said anything, they all were thinking about Odd. The more they wondered what would happen to him, the faster they wanted to go.

Suddendly, a laser hit the floor next to Ulrich. They stopped running as they saw several creepers coming towards them and shooting lasers. They took their weapons and started to dodge the lasers. There were so many creepers, it was almost impossible to not to get hit, but they tried their best.

"Ulrich, you're down to 30 lifepoints, try to be more careful!", Jeremie panicked.

"Easy for you to say, Einstein! We have like fifteen creepers here!", Ulrich said with a displeased voice while he prevented lasers with his sword. Sometimes Jeremie just didn't understand how hard it was to fight many monsters at the same time.

"Ulrich, watch out!", he heard Yumi yelling, but it was too late, a laser hit the samurai's back and he started to devirtualize.

"Yumi, Aelita, more monsters are coming, you have no change to win them all! You can't stay there, just run and keep on going! You'll arrive to the elevator soon". They looked at each other and nodded, if it was hard to fight the creepers now, how hard would it be to fight dozens of more? They started to run faster than ever while dodging the lasers, they knew the creepers were following them, but luckily they were slower than the warriors.

* * *

Odd was chained to the wall from his wrists and ankles with some black electric power. He had no shirt on, his hoodie and shirt were ripped and the pieces were lying on the floor. He had never been so afraid, there was no way he could escape. And why was William doing this? He didn't know.

William walked towards the poor boy with a guileful grin. Odd looked at him with horror. "Don't worry catboy, you're not going to die, yet...", he laughed as Odd gulped. He was so scared he found it hard to speak.

"What do you want from me, William?" he asked with a shaking voice. William walked to him and grapped his chin on his arm, watching in his fearful eyes.

"Oh, Odd, you don't need to know. But, do you even want to know? Because it's not going to be pretty...", he laughed and let go of Odd's chin. The boy was in horror and wanted to cry, but not in front of William. He thought he would never see his friends again, and sooner or later, he could die. But what was going to happen before that? Actually, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "But why did you chose me?" he whispered.

"Well, you were the one who killed the scyphozoa", he said and gave him an angry look. "And I've always hated you. You protect your friends too much, it makes me sick. And you're the most annoying, I just can't stand you. Oh and, you are the weakest."

Odd didn't say anything, he just stared at William who walked over a table and took something. Odd couldn't recognize what it was, it was too dark. The only light was the sunshine that came from the window, but it could be gone soon because it was getting late. His eyes widened as he saw William walking towards him with the giant sword he uses in Lyoko. When he was right in front of Odd, he laughed a little bit. Seeing Odd so scared and weak was just as great as he had imagined. He raised his sword.

Odd wasn't sure if was he going to stab him to kill him or something, but he was so afraid and his heart was beating super fast. He wanted to run away but he couldn't, so he just whispered "no, please don't..."

William smiled evilly as he landed the sword's tip on Odd's chest. He pressed it inside his skin and made a deep, long cut, followed with a loud, painful scream and dripping blood.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so mean. I'll try to write the third chapter fast. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
